Nightmare
by Zalaine
Summary: J'ai emprunté en douce l'ordi de mon grand frère, il veut pas que je joue à ce jeux, il dit que je suis trop petit. Mais moi je veux essayer, il semble beaucoup s'y amuser, moi aussi je veut m'amuser ! (Histoire inspirée par le trailer de FNAF 4)


**Voilà un petit OS que j'écris à l'improviste. Je viens de voir le trailer de FNAF 4 et ça m'a inspiré cette histoire, c'est en quelque sorte ma théorie sur ce qu'il pourrait s'y passer (bien que je doute que ça soit vraiment ça). J'ai essayer de me relire, mais soyez indulgent si j'ai fait des fautes, j'écris ça à 4H du mat.**

 **Inutile de dire que FNAF ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

Je viens d'emprunter l'ordi de mon frère, il ne voulait pas que je joue à ce jeu, il disait que j'étais trop petit, mais lui il passe son temps dessus, moi aussi je veux m'amuser ! Alors j'ai attendu qu'il s'endorme pour lui piquer son ordi, il me le prête de temps en temps mais me surveille toujours. Cette fois ci, je l'ai pour moi tout seul, je vais enfin voir ce fameux jeu !

Je ne me rappelle plus du nom du jeu, c'est un nom compliqué en anglais, mais je connais son icone pour l'avoir souvent lorgnée alors que mon frère me surveillait. Elle est juste là, dans la barre en bas, c'est une sorte d'ours bizarre, juste la tête, il est un peu flippant mais je ne vais pas me dégonfler maintenant ! Alors je clique dessus, l'écran devient noir et un bruit statique me fait sursauter. Je suis dans le menu, il y a l'ours qui clignote avec une tête de robot. Je clique sur une option au hasard, je ne comprends pas ce qui est écrit de toute façon. L'écran devient à nouveau noir et « 12 :00 am / 3rd night » s'affiche, je ne comprends pas ce que ça veut dire, c'est pas grave. Après ça, l'écran change pour une étrange pièce, un bureau avec deux portes sur les côtés, il y a le bruit d'un téléphone puis un homme se met à parler, mais encore une fois, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit. En mettant ma sourie en bas de l'écran, j'ai sursauté, mais ça n'était qu'un autre écran. Ce qu'il affiche me fait froid dans le dos : trois robots, l'ours, un lapin bleu et un oiseau (peut-être une poule ou un canard). Ils ne bougent pas alors je vois une carte en bas et clique sur les cases, je peux voir d'autre vues, je crois que ce sont des caméras, oui c'est ça, ce sont des caméras, je dois peut-être surveiller les robots ?

Quand je reviens sur les robots, il n'y en as plus qu'un, l'ours, je me demande bien ou sont les autres, je regarde les caméras, je retrouve le lapin, il est vraiment flippant, juste devant la caméra, Il en remplis tout le cadre et ses yeux sont noirs avec un point blanc, j'ai l'impression qu'il me regarde. De plus en plus inquiet, je continue de chercher l'oiseau, mais je m'arrête quelques secondes sur un quatrième robot. C'est un renard avec un bandeau de pirate, je ne l'avais pas vu car il était caché derrière un rideau avant, mais là il s'est penché alors je le vois, il semble un peu cassé. J'arrive pas à trouver l'oiseau, alors je remets ma souris en bas et vois de nouveau le bureau. Il y a des boutons sur les murs, en cliquant dessus, il y a de la lumière aux portes ou alors je ferme les portes. Mais en allumant à droite, le vois le robot que je cherchais, il est juste là ! Il me regarde comme le lapin à la caméra, sauf que là il est juste là ! Je ferme la porte. Je regarde à nouveau les caméras et je vois deux yeux brillants dans l'ombre d'une pièce et entend un rire qui me fit froids dans le dos.

Je commence vraiment à flipper, j'aurais peut-être du écouter mon grand frère, ce jeu est super effrayant. Alors que je pense ça, j'entends un cri qui me fait bondir et regarder à nouveau l'écran. J'ai juste le temps de voir le lapin me sauter dessus comme s'il voulait me dévorer avant que l'écran ne redevienne noir.

Je referme l'ordi précipitamment, tremblant encore sous le choc. Je vais le remettre à sa place, comme ça il ne saura jamais rien et je n'aurais jamais à admettre qu'il avait raison. Mais alors que je m'apprête à ouvrir ma porte, je me demande si l'oiseau est toujours derrière elle. Mais je pense n'importe quoi ! C'est juste un jeu ! Je vais remettre l'ordi à sa place ans la chambre de mon frère et retourne me coucher. Il est vraiment tard et ne tarde pas à m'endormir malgré le nœud qui ne veut pas quitter mon ventre.

Je suis soudain réveillé par le rire ralenti que j'avais entendu, pendant un instant j'aperçois quelque chose qui descend vite de mon lit. On aurait dit trois petits robots. Je me dis que c'est impossible, que ça n'était qu'un jeu, avant de regarder par la porte entrouverte et d'y voir le lapin cent fois plus effrayant que dans le jeu, ses dents sont pointus, son apparence, décrépie, et il me regarde. Je me précipite pour fermer la porte. C'est alors que je regarde l'autre porte, me demandant à nouveau si l'oiseau s'y cache, puis je regarde mon placard, me disant qu'il ressemble à ces rideaux qui cachaient le renard, ensuite je regarde mon lit, les petits ours se cachent peut-être en dessous ?

J'aurais dû écouter mon frère, maintenant je les ai attirés ici, ils veulent m'attraper comme dans le jeu ! Je me mets à pleurer, ils veulent me manger, j'en suis sûr ! Et là j'ai même pas de caméras pour les surveiller. Je vois six petits yeux blancs s'allumer sous le lit, j'entends la porte du placard grincer, j'entends des coups à la porte derrière moi et je vois l'oiseau qui ouvre la deuxième porte en face de moi, je n'ai le temps que de vois ses trois rangées de crocs avant qu'il ne me saute dessus en criant.

Je crie à mon tour en me redressant sur mon lit. Je cours allumer la lumière. Rien. Il n'y a rien. Rien sous le lit, rien dans le placard, rien dans les couloirs.

Ça n'était qu'un cauchemar.

* * *

 **Voilà ! C'est l'histoire que l'a inspiré ce trailer. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à mes dire ce que vous en pensez et à me donner vos propres théories, les review sont là pour ça !**


End file.
